


Sunrise

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonglow_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moonglow_girl).



The morning after the war was over found Draco in a place he had never expected to be.

Rebuffed in Madam Malkins, he had redoubled his efforts and brought in reinforcements only to be rebuffed again. Bettered at flying, he'd managed to equal the feat, but never exceed it, and when times became tough, flying was the first thing he'd dropped. Showing his own power had led to a showing of even greater power from his opposition. Dragging his name through the mud had only eventually led to his own father's downfall. And then, quite nearly to his own. Until finally, at his lowest point, he'd finally gotten what he'd wanted all along. Real attention from Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, whose bloodied arms wrapped around him now as they watched the first post-Voldemort sunrise together.


End file.
